RED (A Criminal minds romance - Dr Spencer Reid)
by NaveySkies
Summary: Lilith is a top Harvard student and clinically diagnosed narcissist with psychopathic tendencies. After six months of terrorising unsuspecting men with torture she's finally caught by Police and put into custody. When a violent case shakes her and her life is put in a position where she can't control who lives or dies, she starts to change, and begins to feel things.
1. PROLOGUE: Last Night Out

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a5c6a76de661f5016021bdd9cb6cb6e"His lips crashed hungrily into mine. Forcing me through the door with his body, he threw his keys onto the hall stand beside us, still kissing me messily, his hands moved to my waist and he pushed me backwards through a hallway and into a dark bedroom. I through my purse away from us, to the wall let of the door. Finally I felt his warm lips break away from mine and I opened my eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="158ce925c3a1b8e78061850ddd45f9eb""What?" I asked, in the most concerned voice I could muster./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="887d72f4b8e68ef47086dbf83adea92b""It's just... I really like you and we only met tonight and I don't just want this to end tomorrow. I do actually want to spend-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="585acc13540b9f88d81e0e53baa48609""Shhhhhh," I cut him off placing both my thumbs over his lips, cupping his face softly, "Just for tonight be quiet," I gave him a wicked smile then moved my hands down to the top button of his shirt and pressed my lips up against his once more starting soft but becoming angrier and more urgent with each draw back. He took the bait and started taking his clothes off until he was just in pale blue boxers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5536c21962cd92ebbc3a01874ed88b2"I took a step back, biting my lip, taking him in, sizing him up. He looked confused at my sudden silence and demeanour. I turned on my heal, so my back was to him, quickly scooping up my handbag and fishing around in side for a moment over keys, knives and breath mints until I found what I wanted. I span back round to him, unraveling a small length of the thick, black duck tape, no words were needed on my end./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6506b94fa04d7916ffc2b2c54f6d7e61""Oh, okay you're one of those, go for it." He held his hands out together, for me to bind him where he sat on the bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9d4f89e49be3faa42a3cceb3543c5de""No, no. Get in the chair." I commanded. He did so, quietly and with a frown. I could tell my care for how he perceived me was slipping, but I had no intention of keeping up the game we were playing. I got on my knees and bound him to the chair with the tape. Each wrist to an arm rest and each ankle to a leg. I did it quickly but with care as to not do it too loose, practice make perfect luckily. I could tell that if he got loose he would out run me. I dragged him, with effort, to the centre of the room just in front of his bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd0037e80d6a6e59e0812f4a62be8512""You're a strong one Lili, jeez," he laughed nervously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="029d5e7bdc1151675ecb2d43195d2d2b""I told you this once before and I'll tell you again," I said in a cold, monotone voice, while I ripped off more tape, "my name is Lilith." I slapped the tape over his mouth and threw the remaining roll on the floor and stood in front of him with a fistful of his hair, so his face was turned up to me, watching me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a7c6d6907ee157d4948556cb8bf8fd4"I started sarcastically, "Now usually I don't give a speech, before I start but in this case I'll make an exception. I'm a smart girl, right Hamish? I go to Harvard and I really enjoy biology, more than the usual student should, I also enjoy math, but that's besides the point. For the last four to six months I've been taken home by men like you and I've performed experiments on them," I retrieved my knife from my bag, pausing, his eyes widened and he started to struggle, "I'll admit they're crude and very unorganised but I enjoy seeing how the human body responds to certain stimuli, like a knife in the leg. Have you ever seen the inside of a mans leg Hamish? It's only really bloody if you hit a vein or a main artery," I stabbed him hard in the right leg, and pulled the knife out again, only a little blood came out from the wound, "Lucky. Last time I did that I did it too hard and it actually shattered the guys femur, which is your thigh bone. I'm not dumb, I know I'm getting caught tonight, I saw the under cover cops at the club eying me as I spoke to you. I'm sure they're on their way here now. Oh, I wonder if they'll bring the SWAT team. You know I haven't killed any one yet but I've always wanted to see how flesh burns. Like does it smell as bad as they say? Does it 'melt' like everyone says it does?" I brought the knife up to his face, wiping off his own blood onto his chin, then I brought my lips to his ear and whispered, "You should be honoured, your the only one who's gotten away with just a stabbed leg," I laughed quietly to myself as I backed away and put my hands above my head, knife still in hand and back to the open bedroom door and hallway./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b76e71d174f2fcc4e12598022ff0ba9"Suddenly, just like clock work, the front door was kicked down, and I could hear the SWAT team filling the hallway behind me, "POLICE! Put the weapon down Lilith!" I dropped the knife, still smiling. As soon as it hit the ground policemen swarmed infant of me to assess the man before me, still bound to his chair. Hands enclosed around mine, twisted my arms behind my back and hand cuffed me. Someone next to me began to tell me my rights but I didn't listen, I knew what I had done. I was fully aware. They started to escort me to the door where blinding white light poured in from police, ambulance and news teams vans and cars./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90b2d51fb724e585b8bca0f6ac0feb46"I never stopped smiling./p 


	2. CHAPTER ONE: Recruit

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4d2b376c4c732531c6d767cf565fc7e"The cool, dark room was only lit by the backlighting from the tablets and television screen that stood front and centre in front of the round table. Spencer fiddled with his mug looking down into the dark, milky contents of it, while Rossi smiled at something on his phone. Morgan, Garcia and JJ all filtered in at once chatting about the weekend and their plans for the next one. JJ gave spencer a small smile and sat next to him while Garcia and Morgan did the same./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1af5d26053b511712d295f40ddf8a91f""Hold on aren't you going to present the case?" Spencer asked, when Garcia sat down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32b49ccda7af526397fbba7b1efa071d""No I was sent the same message as all of you from Hotch." She raised her eyebrows./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4a987c8178ec2f67e612f15bc66f182""That's odd, he said it was urgent," he frowned, looking back to his mug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af3f07d8f3e0d14c839c29be01125711""Good morning," Aaron Hotchner, stepped into the room with a remote in one hand and a manilla file with the FBI logo adorned on the front, in the other, "I know what you're all going to ask me but it's not exactly a case. Infant we're not allowed to take on anymore work until we have this under control and decided."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34f06118ef2e937ff9e026eace765058"Everyone exchanged worried and confused looks as Hotch, put the file down on the table and pointed the remote to the television monitor, "Over the last six months there's been a string of victims being tortured. Now they were all left alive, drugged and tied," a picture of a man taped to a chair with black duck tape, flicked up onto the screen, "or should I say taped up."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ccee52dea80508f0e15582942834939""And they want us to find the unsub?" Morgan chimed in, in a low unamused voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56aaca1ddf2996219d9d543df8c0e037""No, see here's the thing. The unsub, isn't an unsub, we know who committed these crimes, even have her in custody," Hotch continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0432d72487d01c02e9ba3ca535362ce""Her?" Spencer said, once again frowning./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df1de5caf5850e866c0cdebecbc67ba3""Yes, Lilith Allen," a mug shot of a pale girl with dark, drown black hair appeared on the monitor, Garcia shuddered involuntarily, "She's a top Harvard student. Part of the the Math 55 program, she was also on her way to getting a criminology degree, sociology degree and phycology degree before she was caught."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de579279e537a558fffa9958176c91b8""Smart girl," JJ said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3f797bcd8bb4dbb7b38ff852998f0d7""Smart? No, Harvard has an advanced math programs which is done by a ranking system. Math 15, Math 25 and Math 55. Math 15 is almost like a beginners course, Math 25 that's when you're really good, but when you get accepted into Math 55, it means you're the absolute best. You're considered too smart and too dangerous to be employed any where so graduates are recruited into the NSA. She's not smart, she's dangerous," Spencer said looking around at the slightly impressed looks on everyone's faces./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd05ec984835fd7161d105fe3768bcad""Thank you Reid. Yes, she was part of the top 5 percentile of her course, since she didn't graduate, as she was caught, the NSA wants us to recruit her into our unit here at the FBI because she has a unique look at the world. I'll brief you all on the plane, we're off to Massachusetts. Wheels up in thirty," He brushed out of the room with out a second glance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ca7c256ef5a7ad9906179a9241aa250"Rossi looked at spencer, "That was quick. Is it just me or did he look really uncomfortable while talking about this one? I would be too if I was recruiting a psychopath into the FBI." He shrugged back in response./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c4d942006bded10b2955ea72e167a30""She doesn't look nice," Garcia grimaced at the photograph still on the screen on their possible new team member./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4540ea1a376c77e34639aa29cdf1e132"Morgan shuffled over to Spencer, "If she does end up joining the team you might have a rival, kid."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e58a37a8a71b86f138cb63243a86e423"Spencer glared at him until he put his hands up in mock surrender and called to Garcia to wait for him as his walked briskly out the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97840f14d346927eeae962b81714b5d9"JJ started turning all the tablets off in the room and Spencer followed after Rossi who was already half way to his desk to find his go bag./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d66cf8cd3db8456d66e483deaae38c5"An hour later and the Behavioural Analysis Unit team were already half way to Massachusetts. The anxiety onboard was thick enough to cut./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40f81b36a446402c7ffa10dd84b5ddd5""Alright, well our new member may need bit of convincing. She's done some terrible things but she could be a real asset to the Bureau instead of on the streets after jail does nothing for her. Please try and keep an open mind, the tapes that the police in Massachusetts sent me show that she's very self aware and narcissistic to please tread carefully. She's got a good look into her own mind a realises what she feels or doesn't feel isn't normal, she could really strengthen our profiles when it comes to why and unsub does a certain thing," Hotch spoke from the back of the plane where his team were assembled in front of him in seats./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b3b711192cdd13923b2970fd2443100"Finally after a moment of silence Rossi piped up, "Do you really think it's a good idea to recruit a psychopathic torturer into our team hotch?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6265d85cf2f78b91c8d0bf6fab77ecf1""It was a suggestion made from higher up and I have to pursue it. There's a good chance her ego is too big to accept any help from us though. In fact I want you to go in and try to get her onboard first and then JJ." He looked back down at his file./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d28b32b6bd46f96c2154eb0fa84fdf5""Ok then, do you have any background information I can use?" Rossi said exasperatedly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="875905619acb01af2c05403a37c41ba8"Hotch looked at his phone which was on speaker, "Garcia."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56301e938b99a1d67041555e1fd5e74b""Lilith Allen, 25 years old, troubled childhood, very good grades and has had thirty eight phycologists assess her in her youth all with the same diagnosis, according to these files, something happened that literally shocked the feelings out of her, they all describe it like that. None of them say what the trauma was though, as a child she hurt a lot of dogs, cats and birds, mostly domesticated. I found that her preferable victims in the last six months were all thirty to thirty eight year old men, she liked to dissect body parts while they were still alive and documented in a little book about how they reacted - Hotch are you sure you really want to go through with this, it seems like she might be a liability for this team," Garcia's voice emanated from the phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34de590ebf7bd32c5b951eaed039f922""Yes Garcia," he replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c8236934e35cb9dd25df1d7e03b0ae9""Don't say I didn't warn you, Rossi and JJ I've sent the sent of the files and information to your tablets, tread carefully. Okay, Garcia out."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5383e5d887770dd7e13dfdfafc3ed418"There was a collective silence as the plane powered on, until Hotch broke it again, "Are none of you even little bit intrigued by this girl? Even to study her? Reid you've got to be little curious."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cfecb6c37bf7a11115258630925ea9b""No, actually psychopaths and narcissists have a very high rate of reoffending because of their own self involvement, personally I'm still little skeptical and a little afraid for my life," he said looking around at Morgan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15466003cdaf2c18eee2b9fb25f059a8"JJ stepped in quickly with, "Let's just see how it goes alright guys."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d36f8a5478755c9729ebaa8288ebd1b"Everyone nodded and dispersed to read their tablets on different parts of the plane./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3db7ff563acc843b86e31d8aa782e92"She stared blankly ahead. No expression, no fear, no concern for her future, just a blank expression. The team gathered behind the glass of the viewing room and discussed strategy. Finally when Rossi felt he had a sufficient idea as to what to do he filed into the room while the others watched. Her long hair, fell wit way down her back and her ice blue eyes were still fixed in the mirror across from her, behind which the team stared back at her in complete silence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad243d60b7c7c2711ff3c8aa54b3450a"When Rossi sat down the policeman standing at the door came inside and sat on a chair next to the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa43918c4e3982f407bb144bc03b532e""I'm Special Agent Rossi, Lilith I presume," he held out his hand to shake hers, "weird name." Morgan felt Hotch flinch beside him at the potential blow to her ego./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0897b8904f0b7b568a20b28bbd15f779""Agent Rossi, I don't much enjoy having an interview with my hands and feet restrained, I'm not stupid. I'm small, you could over power me," her gaze shifted from the mirror to him slowly and her voice was deep and unwavering in tone. Hearing her speak made Rossi very uncomfortable for a moment but he snapped out of it and asked the officer to unlock her. As he did so he stared, unblinking back into Lilith's eyes until she spoke, "Thank you officer, now I'm going to stand up and stretch then sit back down, draw your little gun if you need to," she did just that and only that, gracefully and quietly, when she sat back down Rossi began again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e97a71b61257b24fbe4af13aee701bf""Do you know why I'm here?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61b5af17bcf0051207a3475af617f34d""You're the FBI. I'm guessing it's because I duck taped up eight guys, tortured them and wrote notes about their reactions," She said nonchalantly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47d482c3a92f4670c92e67b9b727ba72""Yes, but not because I want to put you away. I want to offer you a way out," he slid a contract and a pen towards her, "Come and work for the FBI, you could be an asset, we've even got a jet." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2dc83084c83ae69afbdbb205fd36e30d""No, I don't think so," she slid the pen away along with the contract, "I rather be in jail then work with some crusty old men in an office."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36899f0aa4a3d3260a99e5c6ffe806eb""She's playing with us," Hotch said behind the glass, "Wants to see how much she milk out of us. JJ go in, I was going to send you in separately but go in now, sell her freedom to her, be the kind one."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f2d79a099874006d58981260483e4c0""Yes sir," JJ said already on her way into the interrogation room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e68d57b8d6c57c918f9aeaeb7435cf7c""Lilith is it?" JJ started holding out her hand, "That's a pretty name, I'm Jennifer but everyone calls me JJ."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d57647677fcf60c8ad36bbac0603b59"She was met with Lilith's dead pan stare./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0cd5ab4bf8cc0e938c5c2c82698a430"She with drew her hand, "Okay, well you know why we're here. Why wouldn't you want a get out of jail free card?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8c837d418743a6730830a774fecee37""Because I know that, that's not what it is. I know I'll be out in good time on good behaviour, I'm just too dangerous and the government doesn't want me doing anything else, like get a chemistry degree and learn how to make bombs," she snarled, "I'm not stupid, Jennifer, I know you don't really want me on your team, your just trying to please your over baring boss."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b1ab3d24ff2807f94b8833e7b9cdbd6""What?" JJ and Rossi looked at each other confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8db314e7fc15841a0efc763f52ee355d""It's very obvious your words are not your own. You both came in here trying to give me impressions of yourself. You," she pointed at Rossi, "Tried to intimidate me by being a bully and picking on my name, you on the other hand," she pointed at JJ, "Were trying to appear that you had no self esteem and was trying to be submissive and kind. Neither of you really want me and I don't think I should waste anymore of my precious alone time on either of you. You're both boring and spineless."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7298c9b077fc9b39c73a4d32350ed610"Behind the glass the cogs in Hotch's head were turning. He needed a knew approach. Then it hit him. Reid./p 


	3. CHAPTER TWO: Playing the Game

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f04b78ac693064e9d6855c68b92dd01"Her face remained in the same bored expression but her eyes flash momentarily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f4c0ee887ac90950dd9c92b6509111a"Hotch held his breath. His reasoning for sending Spencer in was the blatantly capitalising on her crimes. He was her, least in age, her exact target./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ebb27764b32528360cc657bb704c9bf"Spencer stood tall, confidently closing the door behind him and nodding to JJ and Rossi as a dismissal demand. They filed out of the room bringing the man who had been with them guarding her with them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c37218b26147442b9eb163c81b3bcb9a"For a moment there was heavy silence as they looked each other up and down, sizing each other up. Then the laughter began, "Classic," she quietly laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9484c78136f23c2448d7b9b8368bd06""What's so funny?" Spencer retorted sitting down in the seat opposite her and resting his hands in the table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e0c1aaf10c0ec2c0f6b2899170b554b""You. This entire thing. They want to tempt me with something that I usually quote 'prey on' end quote." She was shook her head and leant back in her seat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ed986c4943a55b69e3b3bfbc41b8edf""Something? Not some one? Am i not a person to y-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08f6c63c0cfc9edbd3641bf50739161a""Don't patronise me," she snapped, "You already know how I feel about you. You knew the moment you walked in here. You knew from the moment you took a look at those files of yours," she flicked the folder on the desk with her thumb and forefinger, once again smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff8c91b82e5f30e65d1f85d7cae36f6a"He hesitated for a moment, not exactly confident on how to proceed but her knew he had to keep the conversation moving, "Well let's see how well I know you then," he opened up the file, "Lilith, 25. Almost a Harvard graduate, Math 25..." as he read more about her bio out loud to her he could see her getting more and more agitated. All the energy she had had when he arrived had been sucked out of her by Spencer's antics, "I'm sorry, am I boring you?" he smiled innocently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c425c49d1b3dc10ddb203b499ce49fd""Dreadfully so."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="def736d514b9ef957fdf2798efb932fd"The way she spoke at times unsettled spencer. It was poetic yet intellectual to a point that he almost recognised his own speech patterns in hers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f8c240e8d7486247ab81fb8a595ef27""Okay, so you know my background. Congratulations. Convince me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d71fd466ff50df699c58fe216d61c34a""I'm sorry?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3d9a840eb082ae46f6d4cd0933111bc""Convince me to be on your team. Convince me that there's good in me, that I 'have good in me, because everyone does', I'm waiting," she tutted at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42460ef507c346a077b279718ce76b7b""No." He replied bluntly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47e3e3a54f7b7da55d0fce16b90e67f3""No?" She tuned her head slightly and leant forward so she was up straight again in her seat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92ef6d56e86d276b4f2093c355deeed8""I don't believe you're good. I think something happened to you and you've let it destroy what every conscious you have. You're weak," he went to get up and she grabbed his wrist harshly, dragging him to the table so they were face to face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="281b5f3c6ff567ebe396b45bec33e643""Weak am I?" She snarled in his face. The team behind the two way mirror sprang into action but Hotch swooshed them and pointed to spencer who was ned pan serious, but not afraid in any sense./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fd008dc23de4adef19bb00697df12b7""Physically? No. Emotionally yes. You're impulsive, selfish and narcissistic, what's strong about that?" He tried not to break eye contact or wince as she tightened her grip and she pulled him in closer so their noses were almost touching./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="869028afd59c0bd43a7bb525d9451406""I know what game you're playing and you bore me. You're ignorant and arrogant about your skills. I don't like you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d32c739b519b31e63038e325be644b8""Look, something we have in common," he whispered back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="946ef7fd9617b5cdffa9d70895ccc7d8""You gonna reach for your gun? Fight me off?" She murmured next to his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d51121e6846f5fb78955a5afe4bd6a3a""No, because you made up your mind as soon as Agent Rossi introduced himself to you with his proposition. What's the point in convincing you when you're already convinced?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6e3a3fa32b738ac5fc78228600fba5f"He released him slowly, a smirk creeping up onto her face, "Touché, touché," she paused, "I have demands."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3996bd41ade120a3ff397d77f5e0b6f"Spencer practically laughed out loud, "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Demands/em? Do you really think you have the right to have em style="box-sizing: border-box;"demands/em?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a55e8d973e62331a696c1cb109aab4e0""I believe so," she said expressionless, "I want to live alone."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50ef4a2e7330fa6912a4c31f44accf02""Out of the question."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e8242ab45ad1985c761cd057ac8ea78""Then so am I, I might as well be in prison."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6000408635529f2ded9b3eca0aad6ee""Fine," he said getting up once again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88d56e92c35a23cee288b39b2a3a2e74""Wait wait!" She interjected as he reached for the door handle, "That's all I ask. A little privacy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f88c01b8750726cb7cca4ab8231e07d6""You may live alone but around the clock security, surveillance and chaperoning will be required until you are trusted and we are not going to tell you when you are not being watched, if that ever happens." He didn't even have to turn around to know it was accepted, "I'll see you in Quantico Lilith, I am Doctor Reid and you will em style="box-sizing: border-box;"only/em call me that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e880bb0f7a737ae6299c1062fccceaa"Closing the door upon his exit, spencer grabbed his wrist, for a petite, "5'2 girl, she was rough. JJ rushed over to him followed suit by the rest of his colleagues./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="300fcd139d109cbe348c56b57552ce53""Good work kid," Morgan commented./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d16b2325eca6f565c03cd7216bbd07e""I didn't do anything. Just didn't play into her game."/p 


	4. CHAPTER THREE: The Begining

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a33eec442ae679664c432499c7885623"The Jet was dead quiet. Lilith, now in hand cuffs, sat in front of Morgan never moving her eyes from his face directly opposite hers, broke the silence with, "Wow, are you guys always this quiet?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de242315822e9f55469149e9b4470965"She was met with more silence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05d8b765ec27cb9636a7fb2935c154aa""So," she continued, "Is this how you treat each new member of your team as they join you?" she held up her hand cuffs, "Is this what they did to you JJ? Did they do things to you when you were locked up?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b297c975612569c13331f29635810942"JJ rolled her eyes and got up from her seat to make a drink./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94828b08c024d422f72829a85fb359c3"Morgan watched as realisation and then a smile came over her face, "You've all been told not to engage with me," she practically laughed out of disbelief, "You think I'm gonna try and play games with you. I love it. I think you give me to much credit though. I only got my victims into bad positions because I'm a petite, pretty girl willing to give them the time of day at a bar," her voice changed into frustration, "Take these off me. I've agreed to your terms, I signed the contract on site, I'm not good at being constrained."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4337a4792da7ca79c2a47d184222c330""Claustrophobic now are we?" Rossi retorted from next to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="263a90e5d2305e273d93e90220e50071""Thank god," she said mockingly, "A man in the room who has the capability to speak to me. And to answer your question, Claustrophobic? No. Not like being restrained while technically being free? Absolutely."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="429666838a6992a1738bcfc743265d09"Morgan stared, still not speaking. Spencer emerged from another unseen direction of the plane, sick of it, "Let her out. She's obviously petrified of flying."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cad5cf2940fe784bb4df8d53813d76cc"Lilith laughed quietly, "Excuse me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f8d6f966bd35de44a876db38583d8f7""You're more tense than you were being interrogated, you're hands are clenched and you're much more patronising - that's a defence," He continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a2be009215f6a3e61845d186ce7785c""Very good Doctor," she said, "You've really dissected my mind. You're basically reading it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95b91ad82fcac6d3788b0fa2e11397c2"Spencer gave her a dirty look./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bc7975996dbc93e923ec2196cd05458"Back at the BAU the team locked Lilith in the conference room while they had a meeting in the hallway just out of earshot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04bed54f8358d512122ae1ee0ce52670""We can't keep doing this," Morgan sighed, "This is no way to let her in the team, she'll do nothing if we don't let her prove herself. It's a sure fire way to see her re-offend again when we slip on keeping her under lock and key twenty-four seven."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80173d268545b6ff52b0f9fdccaab918"There was a collective silence among them, all quietly agreeing, "You're right, how can she improve or even be an asset if we just keep her quiet and we're scared of her all the time?" Hotch asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3491829c301f26e863ad4ef57aabdacd"Spencer went in alone to unlock Lilith's hand cuff's while the rest of the team gave him space and retreated to various places. She lifted her head, her hair draped over face, looking at spencer with a stone cold expression, "Come to guard the psychopath have we?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41b601634cb62fd107f91b262364f157""I'm here to unlock you," he dangled the key infant of her teasingly. She slid her cuffed hands across the table she was sitting at towards him, looking him in the eye. He crossed the room swiftly and inserted the key into the small lock and turning it so that the cuffs fell off of her, she rubbed her wrists and sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03a588623b3ce61ce52c6fdc0032e8c0"He turned away, not wanted to engage, and made his way to the exit, "Wait," her voice wasn't stern or desperate like the last time she had commanded him to halt. In fact this wasn't even a command, it was more like a soft statement. He turned towards her slowly, still not speaking. "Look, I'm sorry that I'm on your team. I'm sorry that you had to come get me," she spoke softly and Spencer's confusion intensified, he couldn't keep it off his face, she stood up and started to walk towards him, "I know this isn't the best of circumstances and I'm sorry you've had to deal with all my issues."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0659297059e9637ab2dbb044ae1acc91"Spencer started backing away, she was getting closer his adrenaline beginning to make him stutter slightly, "It's fine. It- It isn't your choice."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df81f9d26ac7606b74593526a13b0acc""No it wasn't, Doctor," she said softly, it sent shivers down his spine - the tone of her voice the words she chose, "I guess," he was backed into a wall now, his heart was pounding in his ears, she was so close all she had to do was whisper for him to hear every syllable every word, "we should make the most of what we've got."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2948a57f535b44fdbd948fcbe0c4932d"Her face was inches away from his now, she smelt infuriatingly good. He leant in a little further, fighting every instinct that came the surface and said, "Good try, Allen," and quickly got around her and managed to put her head and body against the wall with her right her twisted behind her back, "You may have killed people, know your mind games and be strong for your stature, but I am a trained profiler and agent, don't forget that," he whispered angrily then let her go./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="681f7ca60ad99b78bc835803e17357f4"She was once again laughing although she was obviously winded from the impact of being pushed into the wall, "Sexy em style="box-sizing: border-box;"and/em Smart. What a twist."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0b967a7ac5d77f302abf39f027c1019""I think I finally get you, yes your don't em style="box-sizing: border-box;"feel/em like everyone else but you do have a superiority complex. You never want anyone to outsmart you or out do you, to a point where you use every card that's up your sleeve too quickly," he said leaning against the frame of the door, looking smug. As calm as he was externally was not a refection of what was happening to him on the inside - he was genuinely scared of this girl who was more than a foot shorter than him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41d5f7cf4288c9b24efd5c7be3719de1""Oh Doctor, you may have a few PHD's but you have no idea how women's minds work," she jeered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99f31624e41d40ae45d6a41fe391edbc"Ignoring this jab he continued with what he came here to do, "Your chaperones are down stairs in the lobby. Follow me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6276ae841f79629f7d8010d19b5f1821"As they made their way to the elevator Spencer couldn't help but feel tense when he realised that this is the first time since she'd been caught that's she'd been out of restraints in an open, free range environment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a819a10047715874b3f9d4228e7bac2""You can put your gun away I'm not going to make a run for it," she said. He hadn't even realised that his hand was resting on his gun in his holster. He didn't trust her. /p 


End file.
